


Neither of Us are Han Solo

by keepitdreamin



Category: Psych
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, i don't know how they got together but they're happy and in love, the most underappreciated pairing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: The sex is fun and light and happy, and honestly better and more Perfect than anything Gus has ever imagined. After, Shawn curls up to Gus’s side, arm thrown over his chest and head tucked into his shoulder, and, in what might be the first Natural Serious moment of the night, he murmurs, “I love you.”Gus tightens his hold on Shawn’s shoulder for a second, has a quick but silent debate with himself and then sighs internally before he says back, on the edge of laughter, “I know.”





	Neither of Us are Han Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? I'm writing even more Shawn/Gus. This bit didn't fit into the other one I'm working on so I'm posting it solo.

They fall into bed laughing. Gus tries for a few minutes to make it Serious because it IS Serious, dammit! Having sex with your best friend you’ve been pining after since you knew what love _was_ , the moment should be Prestigious and Emotional and and… well mostly it makes it Tense and Awkward. But then Shawn makes a He-Man joke and whatever Serious attitude they’d had was instantly dismissed. It’s easier after that, without the Tension of making this Important and just letting themselves be together.

The sex is fun and light and happy, and honestly better and more Perfect than anything Gus has ever imagined. After, Shawn curls up to Gus’s side, arm thrown over his chest and head tucked into his shoulder, and, in what might be the first Natural Serious moment of the night, he murmurs, “I love you.”

Gus tightens his hold on Shawn’s shoulder for a second, has a quick but silent debate with himself and then sighs internally before he says back, on the edge of laughter, “I know.”

There’s a beat, then Shawn snorts and lifts his head enough to knock it gently against Gus’s jaw. “If either of us is Han Solo it’s _obviously_ me.”

“Lando Calrissian was _your_ Halloween costume, not mine, Shawn,” Gus reminds him, and then laughs as Shawn makes a conciliatory hum and settles back down.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes longer before Shawn pushes himself halfway up and asks, “So do you—”

“I’ll make the popcorn; you get the movie set up?” Gus says, already sitting up and mentally tallying how many bags of popcorn would be needed for an impromptu Star Wars marathon.

Shawn gives him a quick kiss, grinning wide throughout. “Meet on the couch in 10?” Gus nods and Shawn’s eyes sparkle mischievously. “1, 2, 3, break!” he shouts before jumping out of bed and heading for the door.

Gus takes a moment to just smile after Shawn and let himself just _feel_ incredibly lucky and happy that this is his life, before calling out after him, “I love you too, Shawn!”

There’s barely a pause before Shawn pokes his head back through the doorway, with a wide, stupidly happy smile that Gus is pretty sure matches his own. “Love you,” he says (and Gus thinks they feel the same way, reveling just a bit in what they haven’t been able to say for so long) and then jerks his head back. “Come _on_ , I want to watch Princess Leia be a badass, and popcorn is a _necessity_ for that.”

“As you wish,” Gus says absently as he starts searching for his shirt which he knows got thrown off _somewhere_ near the dresser.

Shawn rolls his eyes and steps forward to tug at Gus’s arm and drags him to the hall. Gus forgoes the search for a shirt and lets himself be pulled along easily. After all, if he’s cold, they can just cuddle and share body heat, right? “Nerd,” Shawn says fondly, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, we can watch the Princess Bride tomorrow.”

Gus lets himself be pulled along under Shawn’s arm, warm and happy and _in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about the most underappreciated pairing _ever_ on [tumblr.](http://www.keepitdreamin.tumblr.com)


End file.
